All of Me
by BabeofJazz16
Summary: She lowered her graceful, pale fingers to the keys and began to play. She started to sing in her low, clear voice and let the music wash over her and take her back to that fateful day he’d broken her heart.


A/N: I don't own Ginny, or any of the HP characters or the song. They're owned by J.K Rowling. The song "My Immortal" is owned by Evanescence (if you haven't heard they're music you should, they're great) If you have the CD, it would help if you listened to the song while reading this fic. Also, this is my first fic so please be gentle. Enjoy the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny currently stood in front of a painting on the 4th floor. The painting was of a sunset. The artist had done a remarkable job of blending the light oranges, blood reds, and dark purples together in a way that made you feel like you were there, sitting in the perfectly painted grass, basking in the warm glow of that setting sun. But for all she knew, the artist could have used an Intensifying spell to make it appear that way. You never knew in the wizarding world. She ran her fingers along the dying sun in the painting, a gently pushed down. The painting swung open to reveal a window filled room.  
  
The medium sized, sound proof room was painted forest green. The room was full of windows and might have been somewhat inviting if there had been furniture. But there wasn't. The only thing that stood in the room was a piano, the only thing she needed. She quietly slipped into the room and walked toward the piano, the moon drenching the mahogany structure in its light. She ran her hand along the cool, porcelain keys, smiling to herself at how familiar everything felt to her.  
  
This room was her private oasis. Whenever she felt stressed, just wanted time to herself or just wanted to think she came here. Though it wasn't much, the piano was all she needed and soon became her best friend. She'd learned how to play over the summer when her father had brought one home. She was the only one that had showed interest as her plucked away at the keys. She became entranced by the beautiful music and wanted to learn how to play. She'd saved up all her money during the summer and bought music book and sheet books.  
  
Ginny sat down at the keys. She'd spent many nights pouring her heart out at the piano, letting her pain, frustration, anxiety, or whatever she'd been feeling flow out of her as she sang her heart out over the keys. She lowered her graceful, pale fingers to the keys and began to play a muggle song she'd heard once. The piano added to the power of this song and the woman who sang it had such a beautiful voice that this became one of the first songs she'd learned. She started to sing in her low, clear voice and let the music wash over her and take her back to that fateful day he'd broken her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't be with you anymore." He said quietly. We'd been sitting in the grass by the lake. It was a lovely autumn day and everything had been peaceful. The lake was calm with the occasional leave falling and disturbing the surface, causing ripples to start and branch out until they vanished. Harry looked at me with those striking emerald eyes of his, filled with nothing but sorrow. Strands of his dark fell onto his slightly tanned face occasionally. I looked at him, shocked and hurt. We had been happy, or so I'd thought, for 3 years. I'd been nothing but faithful to him and for the first time. I'd been in love. I had wholeheartedly given him my heart from the beginning. Maybe that's where I went wrong. "What? Why?"  
  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
He took my hands in his. "It has nothing to do with you. You're fine. It's me. I just don't think" He paused and took a deep breath. "I just don't think that we're right for each other anymore." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Is that all he was going to give me to go on? That he "didn't think we're right for each other anymore?" I looked at him angrily. "We're not right for each other anymore?" I repeated slowly, my anger intensifying each time I said it. "We're not right for each other anymore? If you didn't think we were right for each other than why did you stay with me?"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Ginny. And honestly, I didn't start feeling this way until recently." He said kindly. I snatched my hands away from him. Why do guys say that? Don't they know that saying "It's not you, it's me" doesn't mean anything? It makes nothing better and it doesn't explain anything. I could feel the hot tears in my eyes trying to escape. I blinked them back furiously, I'd be damned if I cried in front of him now. I jumped to my feet. "You didn't want to hurt me?" I shrieked at him. "Well it's too late for that isn't it Harry? I gave you 3 years of my life and the only explanation that you could think up is "It's not you, it's me?!" I got up and walked away from him. I had to go somewhere, anywhere but here.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
"Ginny, please wait. Stop! Ginny I'm sorry" I stopped, arms crossed and spun around to look at him. "Is there someone else?" I asked. That could be the only reason why he would leave me. There had to be someone else. There just had to be. He remained silent, suddenly taking up an interest in his shoes. I knew it. "Harry! Look me in the face and tell me who she is!" He slowly looked up, those eyes that use to regularly appear in my daydreams looking into my own hazel eyes. "You're right, Ginny. There is someone else." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Hermione. Lately we've just been spending more time together and getting closer. Last night while I was talking to her I realized that I couldn't put you through this anymore. I couldn't string you along. "  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I stared at him, speechless. Hermione and Harry had been through a lot together. Not to say that Ron hadn't been through a lot with them but there was something special about their connection. And she knew more about Harry than I ever would. Everyone in Gryffindor and every other house could see that Harry and Hermione's friendship had only been a breath away from love. I saw it too, from the glances he would steal of her sometimes he thought I wasn't looking, to the way his face would lit up when talked to her. I wasn't surprised that it turned out to be Hermione but it did nothing to sooth the pain that was clutching at my heart. So I did the only thing that I could think to do: I ran. I ran as fast and far as my legs would carry me, finally letting the tears course down my cheeks. Letting my legs take me wherever they wanted to go, letting my world crumble around me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny's eyes were closed and her body was relaxed as she let herself relieve that day. She could feel the tears slowly slipping down her face. She'd always tried to suppress the memory of that day but she knew she couldn't do that forever. She had to deal with it someday, and this was the best way she knew how. Despise that fact that Harry had broken up with her a year ago; it still hurt her heart to see them together, to see them cuddle in the common room in front of the fireplace, the spot that use to be theirs. It still hurt to see them walking together between classes, talking animatedly and holding hands. She pounded the keys harder, finally letting out her anger and frustration. She continued to sing in a heartbroken voice.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
She finished off the song, voice choked up with emotion. Ginny ran a hand through her auburn hair and murmured to herself "You still have all of me Harry."  
  
A/N: The end was a corny, but this is my first fic and I didn't how else to end it. I know that Ginny and Harry were a little OOC. And I know the song didn't match the story that much but I really like this song. Please review, constructive criticism is well appreciated but flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! 


End file.
